


Mating Games

by Sonora



Series: Love Bites 'verse [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anonymous Sex, Family Feels, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/pseuds/Sonora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc's got a problem with other people touching his boy.  Yancy might have a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah, remember how this series was just supposed to be dirty porn?

This isn’t working.

It’s just not working. 

At all.

It’s not that Herc doesn’t understand, or that he can’t put it in context. He does; he can. Chuck’s a growing teen boy and has an appetite to match. It’s normal for him to need to eat loads. It’s normal for him to want sex, even disregarding the incubus bit.

But it’s...

It’s watching Chuck come back from the Kwoon, all full and happy from taking an orgasm off one of the other pilots. To see him crook a finger at one of the techs and lead him - or her, and the _hers_ are even worse - deeper into some private space in Striker. The way he’s got most of the drivesuit techs so trained by this point that it’s pretty much automatic that they’ve got their flys open when Herc and Chuck get back from a run. How he kisses his Daddy on the cheek and smiles at him as he sashays away towards the bathroom at the local cruise club, like he’s not about to go get his brains fucked out by some younger, hotter man who’s barely even mersmerized. 

Sure, Chuck is a gorgeous sight when he’s covered in come, and yes, he always comes back, cuddly and warm, and okay, Herc’s the only one who gets to see his wings and of course his baby boy still feeds off him every chance he gets, but...

It’s fucking awful.

Herc wants to be enough. He _needs_ to be enough. He needs to be the only human, the only man, his baby comes to. The rest of those fuckers shouldn’t dare touch his boy without Daddy’s permission. They don’t _deserve_ to. Herc grudgingly accepts that he’s fighting a forty-year-old physiology, and it’s much easier if he’s in the room, if he’s in control... but that’s the issue, and that’s what’s making this so damn hard. 

Chuck has to grow up sometime, spread his wings, be his own man. Incubus. Whatever. It’s Herc’s job as a father to let him go. He shouldn’t want to possess the boy like he does. It’s wrong of him, it is, it really is.

But he can’t shake the thought.

Can’t shake it at all.

And finally, after one particularly difficult night of watching Chuck gorge himself right on the dance floor of that club they frequent sometimes, so many anonymous, sweaty hands on his body, not a single man down there worthy of him, Herc makes a call.

+++++

“Yancy! Phone’s for you!”

Yancy pulls the shower curtain aside in their tiny little stand-up unit, giving his brother a dirty look. “You answering my cell phone again?”

“No.” Raleigh holds out the Samsung. “Called me, but it’s for you.”

“Who called?” Yancy presses.

“Umm... just talk to him, okay?” The sleek little cell phone is waggled at him. 

And fuck, Yancy knows who that is. 

Herc.

Gods. Herc.

It’s only been a few months since Manila, and it’s still raw, what he did. Yancy dreams about it sometimes, what it felt like to go into Herc’s head, what it felt like to be inside of him like that. It was beautiful, and terrible. Made Yancy feel so powerful, being able to do something like that, made him feel righteous in some odd way, like he was giving Herc his true self, remaking him into something better.

But that wasn’t the case, and even the excuse that it was all for Chuck falls flat. 

That night, Yancy did it for himself. Because he wanted to feel what human love was like. Even if Herc didn’t love him, didn’t view him as much more than a means to an end, Herc loved Chuck. Feeling Herc give himself up for his son was as close as Yancy had ever come it. Just for a few minutes, Yancy had gotten to touch it. And he ripped Herc’s life apart in order to do so.

Guilt isn’t something his kind is much given to, an emotion Raleigh has never felt and Yancy has only experienced once before. Yancy’s not sure what to say to Raleigh, and Raleigh, while concerned, can’t offer anything beyond _you shouldn’t, he’s happy, stop worrying_.

“What’s he calling about?”

“Chuck,” Raleigh says. “Wanted to know about mating. I told him Mom and Dad didn’t have a problem with it at all, but...”

Of course his brother would say that, and it’s really the last thing Herc needs to hear. Those lies Yancy’s let Raleigh believe all these years. “Fine, give me the damn phone,” Yancy grumbles, eying the cell. 

“Thanks, bro,” Raleigh says with a relieved smile, and tosses it over.

Yancy grabs a towel and storms back into the bedroom he shares with his little brother, slams the door. Takes a deep breath. Sits down in the nest they’ve made of the little space.

“Herc. What’s up?” he asks, trying to keep his voice light. “Wasn’t expecting to hear from you so, uhh, soon.”

“So soon, or at all?” Herc sounds tired. 

Fussing deep into the blankets, Yancy tries not to think about the way the human man’s lips felt on his skin, or the way that love curled around him, warm and bright as the sun. “At all,” he admits.

Herc grunts. “I’ve got a question about m’ boy.”

“You want to mate him.”

“Is that possible? With him being my son and all?”

Yancy thinks about Richard, and sighs. “I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Why not?”

“Mating isn’t done for the benefit of the human. It’s more about binding the human to your will.”

“But how does it benefit one of your kind, not being able to feed off anyone else?”

“It permanently elevates the libido to serve as a full feeding source, which is pretty nice. And we can still feed off others if we mate, as long as the human is present in the room, but we don’t necessarily have to draw off the mated human.” Yancy pauses, gathering his thoughts. Mom never told him much about this; he’s had to piece his understanding of the deeper magics together himself, bit by painfully-gathered bit. He got it wrong with Richard. He doesn’t want to get it wrong for Herc. “And the human can’t orgasm unless he or she is being fed on.”

Herc is quiet for a moment. “Some of your people use it for torture. They get off on causing pain, like in the stories.”

“Hey! We might be the embodiment of raw sexual lust, Herc, and sure, some people have labeled us demons because of that, but we’re not evil. Just... uninhibited.”

“Nobody’s calling you evil, son.” 

Yancy cringes at the word. “Um, thanks?”

“So if it’s not inherently evil, what’s the problem?”

“Control.”

“But that’s...”

“All relationships are about control, Herc, however benevolent or loving. One party is always going to be dominant, and the other submissive. Mating you would make Chuck the dominant, and that doesn’t work with the dynamic you have. You’d come to resent it, and so would Chuck. It’d destroy you.” Yancy rubs his face. “It’s what happened to my folks.”

Herc is quiet for a long, long time. 

“You said, if he mates me. What if I mate him?”

“I’ve never heard of that.”

“Give me something here, Yance. It is a biological function, some kind of imprinting? Does it involve the exchange of fluids?”

Yancy shakes his head. “All our magic requires the exchange of fluids. A spell is always sealed with cum.”

“Mine, or his?”

“To perform the mating spell, he’d have to mark you, fuck you, come inside you...”

“So can we do that in reverse? If I do that to him?”

“You’re human, Herc,” Yancy says, confused. “You don’t have any magic.”

“But Chuck does, right?”

“Herc...”

“You said it’s a spell. Is there a spell for what I’m proposing?”

“This isn’t Harry Potter, Herc. Spells aren’t some conglomeration of Latin bullshit, say it, bam, everything’s peachy. It’s more like... like those Buddhist phrases you use in mediation. Mantras, to keep you focused while the magic does its thing. But if there’s a standard spell for what you’re proposing, I doubt it. I don’t know too many incubi who’d willingly sign over that level of control to a human,” Yancy says. There’s a knock on the door, and it’s open now, Raleigh standing there with a worried look on his face. Unable to do anything else, Yancy waves him over. “I sure as hell wouldn’t do it.”

“Not even with your dad?”

Raleigh tucks in next to him in their nest, and Yancy kisses his temple, rubs his shoulder. “If you’re asking about if Chuck would do it with you...”

“I’m asking about you, Yancy.”

Yancy hangs up. No way is he going to dignify that disgusting idea with a reply.

For a few moments, all he can do is breath through it.

Raleigh lays his cheek on Yancy’s shoulder, fingers creeping over his wrist, pulling the phone gently away. “I miss him too, Daddy,” Raleigh murmurs, almost thoughtful. “You think Herc would...”

“Don’t think about it. He’s got more than a handful in Chuck.” Yancy pets Raleigh’s hair. The kid’s been hungrier lately, clingier. More emotional, since that week spent in Manila. It’s got Yancy worried, and it makes him a little angry too. What did Herc do to his Raleigh? “I know I’m not human, but you’ve always got me, kiddo,” he sighs.

Raleigh hugs him tighter. “Love you, Yancy.”

“Yeah. I love you too.”

Yancy knows it’s not the same. He’s never been a good enough stand-in for their dad. And he sure as hell isn’t a replacement for Herc. 

Not that Herc is theirs.

But he’s here for Raleigh, even when the humans aren’t. Always has been. Always will be. And that has to count for something. That has to matter every bit as much, more, than that bright shiny light Herc carries around in his chest. Chuck’s lucky; doesn’t mean they aren’t okay.

+++++

Herc thinks about it.

Thinks about it some more.

Tries not to worry about the Beckets - Yancy had sounded so sad on that call, not to mention Raleigh’s excited questions about when the next visit would be. 

But in the end, Chuck picks it up in the drift, on their monthly training exercise.

Of course, he’s a little shit about it.

“The hell, Dad? Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“I just had a conversation with Yancy,” Herc protests. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Ooh, you have a round with Yancy too?” Tendo pipes up from LOCCENT, the line crackling in that tell-tale way that means they’re now on a private channel. “You gotta tell me all about it. He’s been trying to get in my pants for months. Not sure if I don’t want to keep stringing him along, or...”

“It’s definitely worth it,” Chuck replies. “He’s got this thing that he does with his tongue like...”

Herc switches the radio off. “Can you not?” he demands.

“What? Yancy’s hot, you liked it...”

“Weren’t you mad at me for the mating thing?” Herc reminds him pointedly. It’ll only be a minute or two before LOCCENT hits the override and the conn-pod radios come back on. This is one of those times where Herc wishes the rumors about the Drift were true; there’s no real way to talk privately within it, everything happening more or less on the subconscious level. 

Chuck gives him a look that manages to be incredulous and wistful at the same time. “I reckon it’s not half-bad an idea,” he says, and his cheeks flame red.

“You wouldn’t mind?”

His boy licks his sweet, cock-sucking lips. “It’d be easier, than going out all the time to get dinner. And it’d save me all that work, having to mesmerize blokes, and...”

Herc can see the lies in the drift, sure, but that aside, he is Chuck’s father; he knows when his boy is fibbing. They’re still in transit out to the training range, so Herc unfastens from his harness, spine and left arm, swinging around to lay a gloved hand on Chuck’s chest. The drift doesn’t break, the neural connection holding strong, and he can feel his boy’s heart starting to race.

“Daddy, please,” Chuck whispers, but Herc just shakes his head.

“Tell me the real reason you’d want this.”

Chuck, if possible, gets redder. “They don’t taste like you,” he whispers, and looks up through those long lashes of his, eyes rimmed with tears. “They don’t take care of me like you do. They don’t love me.”

The radios come back on line, the watch commander yelling something about breaking protocol, and Herc pushes back in his harness. Chuck’s emotions bleed in and out for the rest of the exercise. They’re scrambled, confused, but _excitement_ burns the brightest.


	2. Chapter 2

The only experience Chuck’s got with his magic is the simple stuff Yancy showed him, back when he first changed. How to mesmerize humans, how to manipulate desire and create illusions. This is much deeper than that, a permanent change, one of the only incubi are capable of making - according to Azazel’s Guide. But where there’s a will, there’s a way, and meditation was part of combat training at the Academy, so they do what Hansens do - they try to be logical, get frustrated with all the fucking research and decide to just brute force their way through it and hope for the best.

The first step is the mark. The spell begins with the mark.

Traditionally, according to Chuck’s research, the mark is supposed to be a brand or something. But Herc feels ill at the thought of burning his son, so they go to a tattoo parlor instead. A nice one, high-class, the place ‘Dome personnel like to go for ink. Chuck mesmerizes the artist like he does with the boys at the clubs, just enough so the bloke won’t recognize who it is that’s in his chair, nor remember much of it afterward.

“Property of Herc Hansen,” the tattoo artist reads, smoothing the stencil onto the space over Chuck’s tailbone - high enough, of course, to not be disturbed by his actual tail. “You know Ranger Hansen?”

“Yeah,” Chuck smarms back with a cheeky little grin. “I’m his wife.”

The artist laughs, and Herc has to fight down the possessiveness that rises anew in him as latex-covered hands touch his boy’s skin.

It’s worth it, though.

It’s worth it to be able to trace his fingers over the black ink back in their room, the skin already almost healed on the cab ride home. To push his boy back into the nest of pillows on their shared bed and lick a few stray drops of blood off his skin.

“I like the wording you chose,” Herc murmurs, pushing Chuck’s shirt off. Such lovely skin his boy has. So perfect. 

Chuck giggles, a little drunk on the endorphin rush, and shrugs the way out of the old uniform tee, pert little nipples brushing the covers, arse pushing back into his daddy’s hands. “It’s all yours,” he purrs. “Only you, Daddy.”

“Unless I let you out to play,” Herc replies - and they’ve gone over this, so he’s got no fear, none at all, that he’s not going to say or do anything tonight that Chuck doesn’t want.

Intentions matter right now. Important. Vital. Because the magic’s begun.

Herc prefers Yancy’s explanation of it being some kind of mantra, words to focus on while the magic starts. Like Yancy said, Herc can’t do shit here; it’s all on Chuck to twist the magic up the way they want it, to set the correct intentions into it, to make it bind them together the right way. Chuck didn’t tell Herc exactly what he’s doing, what he’s holding in his head, says he couldn’t explain it in any right way. But he did say this.

 _Remember you’re my Daddy, and that’s how I want it to stay. No doubt._  
Chuck’s tail pokes out, thin and cute, winding around one of Herc’s wrists as Herc’s palms slide his little khaki shorts down. “Unless you let me out to play,” he repeats.

The sight of his son on his hands and knees, utterly submissive, giving himself over completely, is the most delicious Herc has ever seen. He can feel the magic washing over him, knitting them together in some way they haven’t been before. He leans down, biting lightly at one firm cheek. When he looks up again, those little furred wings have unfurled from between Chuck’s well-muscled shoulder blades; gorgeous. “You’re such a good boy for your Daddy, and he’s going to take care of you, he is, he always will.”

“Want to be yours,” Chuck whines, arching into his hand. He’s starting to get wet now, always so responsive, and Herc chuckles as he circles a finger across his little hole. “Oh please, Daddy...”

“Daddy will always take care of his little boy,” Herc purrs, and dips further, to give his baby a kiss right there. Chuck squeals - a sweet little sound - and Herc follows it up with a finger. Once he starts touching Chuck it’s almost impossible to stop, so he’s gotten used to unzipping his own fly one-handed, pulling himself out while he pushes hard against his boy’s prostate. “Daddy loves his little boy so much. He’s never going to let anyone who doesn’t deserve him touch him again.”

Chuck pushes into Herc’s hands like a sun-satiated cat, the magic winding bright now. “Oh Daddy, yes, yes, love me, yes please...”

Herc doesn’t need much more of an invitation than that. He gathers up some of Chuck’s wetness to slick himself up. One or two good pumps and he’s at full hardness, good enough to slide right in and savor the gasp his baby lets loose.

The next few minutes go a little blurry, lost to whatever it is that Chuck’s doing. All that Herc knows is that it’s good - really good, as good as it ever can or will be. It’s like being connected through Drift, but _more_. Something is growing between them, weaving something in his heart to Chuck’s, and Herc can almost feel that unbridled lust in his son’s heart, glowing bright. A fire without a source, that is, looking for a place to settle, and Herc welcomes it in. 

Wanting more, wanting to be further in, he slides a hand up Chuck’s back, fingers spreading and gripping around the base of his wings. Chuck groans in pleasure as he’s slammed down on the bed. So deep, like this; Herc can feel Chuck from the inside out, feel everything, and he falls down on top of him, fucking into him with magic-fueled abandon. His boy’s body is a silken sheath for his cock, gripping him just right as he pounds into it, like Chuck was special-made, just for him. 

_You were the first man to do this to him, the only man he wants doing this to him,_ Herc tells himself, and the thought must be enough, because Chuck’s magic rips the orgasm clean out of him.

Herc all but collapses on top of Chuck, the aftershocks rippling through him, leaving him weak and shaking, and Chuck pulls off him just enough to turn them both around on the bed, just enough so he can properly cuddle into his daddy’s arms as that magic washes over them both.

Like Yancy’s words did, Herc thinks, but the thought fades almost before he can grab onto it. Instead, there’s just the same kind of peace, the certainty, the knowledge that his boy is _his_ , and no-one else’s. No matter what happens from here on out, they’re bound to each other. 

Chuck’s bound to _him_.

It should be an overwhelming amount of responsibility. But no, it just feels right. Feels like home.

“That it?” Herc rasps.

Chuck nods his head, and kisses him.

Neither of them is tearing up at all. No. Not at all. Not a chance.

+++++

After, everything’s really good. They go out once or twice, take some perfectly willing bloke together, but Chuck clearly prefers to spend the nights - and mornings, and lunches - in. The boy starts converting their tiny sleeping room into something more resembling a nest, and grumbles about how _it’s what all incubi do, daddy_ when Herc asks him about it. It’s good though. Gives them more places to fuck. And fuck, does Herc's libido take a massive step up, to the point where Chuck only feeds sometimes to be ensure he's not blue-balling his daddy.

After, Herc can’t help but feel like his life is complete. Like everything is finally going just the way it’s supposed to be, even if everything is shite out beyond the ‘Dome wall.

For two weeks.

Until that fucking Cat Three almost makes landfall in Alaska.

Until Herc gets a call from somebody he honestly didn’t expect to ever hear from again.

“Herc? It’s about Raleigh.”

And the story Yancy has to tell, well.

They’re on a plane to Anchorage within the hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to my dirty porn? *sobs*
> 
> Anyway, the next installment is going to be a bit longer. Heh. The Becket boys have some Issues.

**Author's Note:**

> Herc might have to get Yancy to talk about what happened with Richard. But it was bad. Like, really bad.


End file.
